slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Anona Iva
The woods are lovely dark and deep, but I have miles to go before I can sleep~ Anona is the crop farmer of the group populating the Silver Ranch. She loves plants, and wants to descorver new types. Her and Katherine want to work together to make a huge nature reserve back on Earth. Appearance She wears a light green transparent slip-shoulder long tank top with a white tank top underneath, and a pair of blue jean-shorts. Her hair is long and brown with green highlights, and she has light pink eyes and pale skin. Personality She's very poetic, yet at the same time fun loving, and she adores hanging out in the sun of the Moss blanket. She can be obsessive over her passions. Backstory She grew up living in a remote forest on Earth in an Amish environment, no electricals or anything, and her parents lied to her about the rest of the world. She one day found some cars in the woods, and was amazed by them, following them back to civilization and drinking in the new sights and wonders. There she met Arthur, who allowed her to live with him while she figured out how to exist in this new world. After a few years together, they decided to travel to the Far, Far Range to meet an old friend of Arthur's, Aric, and aid him on his new adventures in this strange world. Relations Fern She loves her small little slime very much and he is awesome. She brought him from the domesticated slime market since his previous owners were cruel and made him face off with tarr. Aric Silver and Blayze He's super cool ,a really good leader. Everyone looks up to him and he makes good choices, so she does to. Blayze is a little irritating though, he keeps burning the plants trying to get the stray hen-hens... Kaegan Huey and Sciosis Such a dweeby little kid, but his science stuff is amazing! She cant believe she didn't know about it all for most of her life. What sucky parents. Scio is a little creepy though... Katherine Oubastet and Tabitha Besties! They wanna build a huge reserve together one day. And Tabitha's the cutest. Connie Dylis and Pink Connie's someone to respect,though she wishes she would open up to her a bit more. It's obvious she needs to talk to someone. Pink is cool to, he looks fancy all dressed up. Shen Ghoul and Tess He's really charming, though it's a little irritating sometimes. And he cooks good to! Tess is nice, it's a shame him and Fern fight. Arthur Gavi and Fatiki The best boyfriend. Arthur's really nice, he looked after her when she got lost and helped her alone. He's super cool! And Fatiki gives the best piggy-slime rides. Signum She burns the pppllaaants..... urgh... she don't like her. Abilities Botanical Knowledge She knows a lot about plants and how to identify them. Florakenisis She can manipulate and bend plants to her will. Would have been useful in Roleplay; The First, ey? Modified Vacpack Rather than her water tank holding... well, water, it's pull of a liquid made from Fern's plorts that allows her to cure tarr with it. Current Info Groups: * The Silver Ranch Staff Roleplays They Are Or Were In: * None yet. Kill/Death: 0/0 Trivia * Her discovering technology was like Jack discovering Christmas. * She's really pretty so Arthur ends up having to be really protective of her when she was back on Earth due to how naive she is. Category:Female Category:MixieRoast's Pages Category:Human